Wenn die Katze aus dem Haus ist
by Lysslys
Summary: Eigentlich wollte Vanir nur die Halle der Wahrsagerin erforschen, stattdessen darf er sich von Angela verabschieden. Zehn Jahre nach Galbatorix Tod ; Nasuada x Murtagh angedeutet


Als Botschafter der Elfen hat man nicht viel zu tun, wenn die Königin Alagaesias abwesend ist. Die Sonne hatte noch nicht mal ihren Höhepunkt erreicht, und Vanirs Arbeitstag war schon vorbei.

Er erinnerte sich noch genau an Nasuadas erstes Verschwinden. Alle Mittel waren in Bewegung gesetzt worden um sie wiederzufinden; die Du Vrangr Gata hatte sogar Eragon gerufen, doch bevor dieser sich auf den Weg machen konnte, war ein roter Schatten über den Himmel geglitten : Nasuada war zurück.

Seitdem wurde die Königin alle paar Monate von einem roten Schatten entführt und einige Tage später unversehrt zurückgebracht. Sie hatte noch niemandem eine Erklärung dafür geliefert, doch schon beim ersten Mal hatte Vanir das Schlagen von ledernen Flügeln erkannt während die Königin fortgetragen wurde.

Der Elf schlug den Weg zur Halle der Wahrsagerin ein. Dieser Raum hatte ihn schon immer fasziniert, und er hatte sich vorgenommen, ihn genauer zu erkunden. Während er sich durch Diener, Laufburschen, Krieger und herumtollende Kinder schlängelte, beobachtete er das Treiben neugierig. Zehn Jahre nachdem er sich dafür entschieden hatte bei den Menschen zu leben, fand er dieses Volk immer noch so spannend wie am ersten Tag. Ihr Hang dazu ihre Gefühle über all das was sie umgab mit der Welt zu teilen, ihre Fähigkeit ihre kurzen Leben mit so viel Begeisterung zu füllen (trotz, oder gerade dank des Fehlens von Magie und Langlebigkeit?), all das beeindruckte ihn jedes Mal aus neue.

Bevor er es sich versah stand er in dem Flur der zur Halle der Wahrsagerin führte. Die meisten Menschen mieden diesen Teil der Burg, es war als könnte man hier Galbatorix Macht noch immer spüren. Wie um die Atmosphäre noch unheimlicher zu gestalten, krochen unter der Tür und durch das kleine Gitter darin Rauchschwaden hervor. Neugierig betrat Vanir den Raum.

Die Halle der Wahrsagerin war voller Rauch. Der Elf krümmte sich hustend. "Wer ist da?", hörte er eine vertraute Frauenstimme rufen. Ein Gebilde aus braunen Locken näherte sich ihm, und auf einmal konnte er wieder sehen : die Luft war klar.

"Angela" seufzte Vanir erleichtert, jetzt da er wieder atmen konnte. "Ich wusste nicht dass Sie in Ilirea sind. Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?", fragte er mit einer Verbeugung.

"Ich glaube nicht. Aber wenn du so hilfsbereit gelaunt bist, könntest du sicherlich dem Zwergenbotschafter zur Hand gehen. Ich habe gehört, er hat einen eingewachsenen Zehennagel." Die Kräuterhexe zwinkerte ihm zu und schlenderte zurück in die Mitte des Raums. Vanir konnte sich nicht davon abhalten zu Lächeln. Er mochte Angela und ihre zugegeben etwas skurrile Art.

Neugierig betrachtete er den Raum : achteckig, mit einer großen Steinplatte in der Mitte. Er näherte sich ihr, um einen schwelenden Haufen darauf näher zu mustern.

"Ihr verbrennt Salbei", stellte Vanir fest, während er die Blätter betrachtete. "Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern dass es so viel Rauch verursacht.

"Das liegt daran, dass ich ihn für Schutzzauber benutze", informierte ihn Angela .

"Was genau soll denn beschützt werden, wenn ich fragen darf?"

"Fragen darfst du, nur eine Antwort bekommst du vielleicht nicht. Aber ich habe mein Spendierkleid an, also sage ich es dir." Sie lehnte sich zu ihm herüber und flüsterte : "Es ist die Halle, die beschützt werden soll." Mit einer weitschweifenden Geste umfasste sie den ganzen Raum und trat dann einen Schritt zurück. "Als ich letztes Mal einfach weggegangen bin haben sie mir überall Löcher in meinen schönen Altar gebohrt, furchtbar ärgerlich. Da darf ich dann die Asche rauskratzen wenn ich fertig bin." Aufgebracht strich sie sich eine Strähne hinters Ohr. "Das passiert dank meinem Salbei nicht nochmal."

Obwohl Vanir wissen wollte wer "sie" waren, und woher Angelas Interesse für die Halle der Wahrsagerin kam, wusste er, dass es nichts bringen würde sie zu fragen. Ihr etwas über ihre Vergangenheit zu entlocken war genauso leicht wie einem Drachen die elfische Gemüsekost schmackhaft zu machen.

"Ich wusste nicht dass Königin Nasuada ihre Ansichten über Magie geändert hat", sinnierte er stattdessen. "Zum Glück hat sie Ihnen erlaubt, Ihren Zauber zu wirken. Sie würden schließlich nie gegen ihren Erlass verstoßen…."

"Komm mir ja nicht so", gab die zurück. "Nasuadas Vorstellungen darüber, was Magie zu sein hat waren schon immer abwegig. Ein Gesetz gegen das Einsetzen von Zaubern im Alltag, also wirklich…" Sie ließ sich auf einen Hocker neben dem Altar fallen, und bot Vanir den anderen an. "Aber jetzt ist die Katze ja aus dem Haus, mit ihrem feinen Reiter und seiner Tomatenfarbenen Eidechse unterwegs. Da habe ich mir gedacht, dass es ganz schön wäre noch mal vorbeizukommen bevor ich aufbreche."

"Welcher Ort hat diesmal Ihr Interesse geweckt?"

"Der, an dem bald etwas spannendes passieren wird, welcher sonst? Eragon hat jetzt schon zwei Schüler, und wenn der Urgal und sein rosa Drache ersmal dazukommen wird es erst richtig lustig. Stell dir nur vor : ein Kull, ein Zwerg und ein Elf, die mit ihren Drachen in der Wildnis herumtoben während Eragon und Saphira versuchen, ihnen Lektionen über Vorsicht und Ruhe einzutrichtern. Hört sich an wie der Anfang zu einem schlechten Witz… Einfach nur köstlich!"

Vanir hatte andere Vermutungen, was den Grund für Angelas Reise anging, aber das konnte noch warten. "Was wird dann aus Elva? ", fragte er. Er konnte sich vieles vorstellen was angenehmer war, als sich mit dem widerspenstigsten Hexenmädchen dass es je getroffen hatte herumzuschlagen. Hoffentlich begleitete sie Angela.

"Dieses garstige Geschöpf hat sich einen anderen Beschützer gefunden, einfach so! Nun ja, sie wusste dass ich sie sonst nicht gehen lassen würde. Bei Tenga sollte es ihr gut gehen… Hoffentlich veranstaltet sie nicht so ein Chaos wie ich damals, die Schmetterlinge um Edur Ithindra sind immer noch Farbenblind. Aber was rede ich wieder für langweiliges Zeug, was wird aus dir? Irgendwelche spannenden Geschichten die ich noch nicht kenne?"

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Ihnen etwas erzählen kann was Sie noch nicht wissen. Ohne Sie wird es hier sicher viel weniger aufregend."

"Ach, Quatsch mit Krötenleber! Natürlich wird es ohne die gute Angela nicht mehr ganz so lustig, aber du solltest den Kopf nicht so hängen lassen! Bald kommen Orrin und Roran für ihren jährlichen Besuch. Ich weiß noch genau, dass du dich letztes Jahr mit Roran prächtig amüsiert hast."

"Nun ja, ich werde König Orrin immer dafür bewundern, dass er so viel trinken kann wir ein Zwerg. Schade nur, dass er danach auf den Schwanz einer Wehrkatze treten musste… " Vanir grinste bei der Erinnerung. "Man kann mit wenigen Menschen so gut lachen wie mit Roran. Er ist sogar für seine Spezies erfrischen ehrlich".

"Da bin ich aber froh! Ich darf dann also doch gehen, und muss nicht hierbleiben um dir Gesellschaft zu leisten? Sehr gut. Versprich mir nur eins: bestell Ismira dass sie auf ihre Ohrläppchen aufpassen soll! Die sind sehr wichtig, wenn sie wirklich eine Kriegerin werden will, und nicht so ein Hammerschwingender Affe wir ihr Vater."

"Das werde ich", lachte der Elf. [style type="italic"]Jetzt oder nie [/style]dachte er. "Ich habe gehört dass die Eldunarí die mit Eragon und Saphira in den Osten begleitet gegangen sind eine Nachricht bekommen haben", sagte er beiläufig. "Eine Nachricht, die besagt dass die Rückkehr des Grauen Volkes bevorsteht."

Die Kräuterhexe blinzelte erstaunt, fing sich aber schnell wieder. "Ich sehe dass ich nicht die einzige bin die sich damit die Zeit vertreibt, Gerüchte zu sammeln. Glücklich dass dieses Hobby dir auch gefällt. Na komm Solembum, Zeit zu gehen!" Die Wehrkatze sprang aus einer dunklen Ecke hervor und stolzierte ohne einen Blick für ihn zur Tür. Angela winkte noch ein letztes Mal, und schon war auch sie um die Ecke verschwunden.

Vanir hatte also Recht mit seiner Vermutung gehabt. Er würde in der nächster Zeit wohl öfter vom Grauen Volk zu hören bekommen.

* * *

 _So, das war's, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, wenn nicht, bitte sagt mir warum!_

 _Für mich war diese Geschichte eine Möglichkeit dann doch meinen Frieden mit dem Ende der Buchseries zu machen, dank derer ich mich in Fantasy verliebt habe. Angela wird für mich immer die Wahrsagerin sein, und die letzte in Alagaesia lebende Nachkommin des Grauen Volkes ^^_


End file.
